Shall We Dance This Stolen Dance?
by Prettywitchiusaka
Summary: There are certain things you never expect to happen; places you never thought you'd see, relationshps you'd never belived would change, words you'd never belived you would ever hear. But now imagine for a moment, if one night did change everything. 60/362


Hello everyone, and welcome to the one-shot I wrote back in late May/early June of this year. This little idea is actually something I've had saved in my head for a few years now, so I decided to write it, seeings as how it's one of my favorite ideas I'd envisioned. Unfortunately, all of my envisioning was a lot more clearer way back when I concepted this story, so this didn't exactly come out as I intended it. Reagrdless though, I'm going to let you guys be the judges once more.

On just a few last notes, the song Shall We Dance? from The King and I was my inspiration for reviving this story (the original song playing while they danced was in fact I Wanna Be with You by Mandy Moore), and Stolen by Dashboard Confessional was actually suggested to me by a good friend of mine from the KND forum. Other than that, please feel free to tell me what you liked and didn't like. And as always, enjoy!

Shall We Dance This Stolen Dance?

By Prettywitchiusaka  
Shall We Dance written by Richard Rodgers and Oscar Hammerstein II; performed by Marni Nixon & Yule Brenner  
Stolen by Dashboard Confessional

The stars; they're such radiant, yet beautiful and romanticized orbs of light. And yet they can never be gained or owned, only seen and appreciated. It is this well known fact about stars that makes them so fascinating. Or at least, that's what made them fascinating to Kids Next Door Supreme Leader Rachel McKenzie, or Numbuh 362 as she continued to gaze at these orbs in awe and wonderment. She wore a beautiful dark blue sequenced dress, with matching gloves, shoes and choker, and on her gloved wrists she wore beautiful silver bracelets. She was dressed like this because tonight, Global Command was hosting the bases fifth annual Spring Break formal ball, filled with dancing and laughter amongst the fellow operatives who were inhabiting the base this fine night. But as per usual, the young blonde found herself more drawn to the peace and serenity of stargazing than the fun and laughter of the party. But while she enjoyed the solitary comfort, in secret, the young blonde did wish that she could at least enjoy stargazing with one person. Maybe a good friend or a strong acquaintance, or maybe even...someone who meant the world to her...

"Figured I'd find you here", said a voice which caused Rachel to turn around and yelp in surprise. Once completely turned, the young girl became happy to find her old friend Patton Drilovsky, or Numbuh 60, the Drill Sergeant Supreme of Kids Next Door Arctic Training Base standing before her. And wearing a handsome looking tuxedo no less.

"Oh Patton, you startled me", she replied in an embarrassed tone, trying to catch her breath as she did.

"That's how it looks", Patton said as he chuckled at her. "But you've always been like that for as long as I can remember.

"Very true", the young blonde sweetly replied, the young Drill Sergeant nodding his head in agreement as she did.

"So...how come you;re not at the party", the young boy asked in a flirtatious tone as he walked towards her.

"Oh come on Patton, you know I'm not very fond of parties, even if my friends are there", Rachel replied in a casual tone.

"Yeah, but you could've given me the benefit of the doubt...I wanted to see you", Patton replied.

"But we see each other all of the time", she sweetly.

"Not recently...you've been really busy with work...", he replied in a soft tone of disappointment. "So much so that you had Numbuh 86 do your weekly check up of Arctic Base for you."

"I assume it wasn't a pleasurable experience for you", Rachel asked in a somewhat amused tone.

"I would've rather watched _Alien vs. Predator_ fifty times in a row than listen to that banshee shriek eery five seconds", he explained in a tone of prolonged annoyance as she began to giggle at his explanation.

"That's Fanny for you", she replied as she continued to giggle at her good friend. And as she giggled, the raven-haired boy couldn't help but giggle along with her.  
"But anyways, we're talking now. And in all honesty...I'm happy to see you...", she replied in a sweet tone, causing him to smile at her.

"Me too...especially the bonus I got out of it" Patton replied in a sweet yet flirtatious tone.

"Bonus", Rachel asked as she cocked her head in confusion.

"yeah...it's rare I get to see you all dolled up...not that you never look beautiful though...", Patton replied in a romantic tone as he gently took her gloved hand into rough one, causing her to stare in stunned silence.

"Be...beautiful...", she asked in a rather astonished sounding voice, so much so that she could only say that one solitary word.

"Of course...And if I may say; Of all the girls I've seen tonight...you're by far the most beautiful of them all", the young boy smoothly replied as he kissed her gloved hand, causing the young girl to blush a light shade of pink.

"Oh...uh... thank you Patton...", she nervously replied.

"The pleasures all mine", he replied in a flirtatious tone.

And as he said those words, a moment of silence occurred amongst the two friends as Rachel continued to stare in awe of her friend, him continuing to stare sweetly at her as she did. "He's so sweet and thoughtful" she thought to herself, and while she preferred for him to act like himself, she could not help but admit that she also rather liked this side of her friend as well; the side that is romantic and knows ho to please a woman. But as she continued to think about her dear friend, their moment of silence together was interrupted by the sound of a familiar sounding song.

_We've just been introduced,  
I do not know you well,  
But when the music started  
Something drew me to your side,_

"What song is this", Patton asked in clear confusion. But while confusion became clear on his handsome face, a wide smile formed on the young blonde's beautiful face.

"Oh my god, it's "Shall We Dance" from The King and I", she delightfully replied.

"Huh", he asked, even more confused now than he was before. "I don't mean to sound stupid, but what's The King and I?"

"Oh, it's this wonderful play about this school teacher named Anna Lenowens who comes to Siam to teach the royal children, and ends up becoming great friends with the king of Siam", Rachel replied in a sweet yet somewhat excited tone.

"Really?", Patton smoothly said as he chuckled at her reply. "Well, this is a surprise. I didn't know you like musicals."

"Well...I'm not a big fan of musicals...but I do like the musicals of Rodgers and Hammerstein; they were quite brilliant play writes and lyricists."

"They sound like they were from what you're telling me. Maybe sometime I'll-", Patton began to explain to his lovely young friend, only to cut himself off as something from the ballroom caught his eye. This caused the young blonde enough confusion and concern that she opened her mouth to speak.  
"Patton...is something wrong", Rachel asked in a concerned tone.

"Look at the ballroom", he replied in a blunt tone. Curious, the young blonde looked over to what seemed to be making the young Drill Sergeant, only to become surprised herself upon seeing what he saw.

"Everyone's dancing...and in couples...", Rachel replied in a blunt yet surprised tone.

"Yeah...kind of shocking, huh", Patton asked in a somewhat embarrassed tone.

""Yeah...although...everyone looks like they're having fun", the young blonde replied in a soft tone.

"Yeah", the young boy replied in a whispered tone.

It was then that Patton looked back to see the look on Rachel's face; it was a dreamy yet happy looking expression, one which made him smile. For him, to see that expression on her beautiful face signified two things; it was a sign of her happiness, and a sign of what she desired. Deciding that perhaps now was a good opportunity to take advantage of her desired happiness, he cleared his throat and began to walk over towards his lovely friend, a small smirk on his face as he did.

"Say Rache...", Patton replied in a smooth tone, one which caught the young girls' attention.

"I know you and I aren't exactly all for conformity, but...I was wondering of we could make an exception to that for tonight...", he asked in a smooth tone as he held his hand out to the young blonde, causing her to stare in slight shock.

_So many men and girls  
__are in each others arms  
It made me think that we might be  
Similarly occupied_

"Oh Patton...I don't know", the young blonde said in a somber yet nervous tone, looking down at the floor as she did.

"Ah, come on", the raven haired boy said in reply. "It's not like you're a bad dancer."

"I know, but...I'm more used to dancing with strangers than I am with my friends..."

"Then let me show you how much fun dancing with a friend can be", he replied in a reassuring tone, causing her to look up and stare at him in surprise.

"Besides...the look in your eyes tells me that this is what you want...And as your friend, I want to make you happy", he whispered in a romantic tone as he wrapped his arm around her slender waist. This not only caused Rachel to blush a deep shade of red, but also caused her heart to start beating a mile per minute. All the while however, she could feel nervous overtaking her, a rare emotion for the young girl to feel.

"Well..that would be nice...", she replied in a dreamy yet nervous tone as she put her left hand on his right shoulder, causing him to blush a light shade of pink. Holding his hand out to her, the young blonde put her hand in his as the two laced their hands together, now prepared to waltz.

_Shall We Dance?  
On a bright cloud of music, shall we fly?  
Shall We Dance?  
Shall we then say Goodnight and mean Goodbye_  
Now that they were prepared, Patton took the first step, beginning their waltz. As they did, Rachel could not help but be surprised by her friends footwork; he made her feel like they were gliding on nothing more than air. As if the base no longer existed, but only the beautiful space sky and the clouds of milky way as they continued their graceful waltz across the room, all the while staring at each other dreamingly, as if they both were pretending that nothing else around them existed.

_Or perchance,  
When the last little star has the left the sky?  
Shall we still be together, with our arms around each other?  
And shall you be my new romance?  
On the clear understanding that this kind of thing can happen,  
Shall We Dance?  
Shall We Dance?  
Shall We Dance?  
_  
"Well, I've got to say, you're a good dancer", the young blonde said in a tone of surprise and excitement.

" Really? Well, that's good to know", he replied in a tone of relief.

"You know, now that I think about it, you've never really been the dancing type. Where did you learn how to waltz?", she curiously asked.

"Well, my dad taught me how to dance a little. He said that you should never leave a lady hanging on the dance floor, especially if she deserves respect", the young Drill Sergeant replied in a flirtatious tone.

"Well, it's easy to see where you get your ideologies from...and you're charm", Rachel replied in a flirtatious tone of her own, causing the young boy to blush a light shade of pink at her comment.

"Well, it's nice to know my mom's not the only one who thinks that", he replied.

_Shall We Dance? (One, Two, Three, and?)  
On a bright cloud of music, shall we fly? (One, Two, Three, and?)  
Shall We Dance? (One, Two, Three, and?)  
Shall we then say Goodnight and mean Goodbye? (One, Two, Three, and?)  
_  
And as the song continued to exist, so did they continue to dance. They continued to waltz and spin around the floor with passion and delight, dancing as if no one or nothing other than the starry space sky still existed around them. Patton even managed to bring a little salsa into their waltz as he made his and Rachel feet match in time to the lyrics of One, Two, Three, and?, causing the young blonde to giggle in delight.

_Or perchance,  
When the last little star has left the sky?  
Shall we still be together, with our arms around each other?  
And shall you be my new romance?  
On the clear understanding,  
That this kind of thing can happen,  
Shall We Dance?  
Shall We Dance?  
Shall We Dance?  
"Having fun", Patton asked his friend.  
_  
"Of course I'm having fun...The mere fact that you have such excellent footwork is enough to keep me entertained", the young blonde replied in a somewhat flirty manner, causing him to blush a light shade of pink.

"Oh...well at least you're happy...that's the important thing...", he replied in a somewhat embarrassed manner.

"Oh, don't get me wrong", she quickly replied. "I'm having fun being with you as well."

"Really", he asked.

"Yes...I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable with that remark", she sweetly apologized.

"No, it's okay", he quickly replied.

"I just hope you don't mind me saying that...I'm glad to be dancing with someone as wonderful as you", he replied.

"W...Wonderful", she asked in a tone of surprise.

"Of course...I don't know anyone else as wonderful as you", he answered.

And as this occurred, a moment of silence came upon them as they became lost in each others eyes. Unfortunately, the moment was interrupted as they were brought back to reality by the music, not that they minded.

"Shall we", he asked her in a smooth tone.

"Let's", she replied in a quiet, yet happy tone.

And as the music became more passionate and fast, so did their waltz. Patton continued to lead his lovely young friend around the floor, swinging her out as she twirled back into him, all the while the music sang One, Two, Three. The two dance partners then began to dance around the ballroom as they continued their waltz, smiling sweetly at each other as they did. The young boy then dipped Rachel around the floor, bringing her up to spin and then catch her as the music hummed Or Perchance, When the last little star has left the sky. The young dance partners then began to twirl around the dance floor at a much faster pace, ending their waltz is time to the music as it hummed Shall We Dance? Shall We Dance? Shall We Dance?

Panting, it was the only thing that seemed to exist now that the music ended, the only thing to exist of than silence that is. Or at least this is what it seemed like to Rachel as she continued to pant heavily, trying to catch her breath, Patton doing the same. And yet as she and her partner tried to catch their breath, the young blonde could not help but smile at her dance partner.

"That was fun", the young blonde replied.

"See, I told you", he replied. And yet as he said those words, the two friends became surprised to find themselves interrupted by a now more slow sounding song. As the song began to play, Rachel and Patton could not help but be drawn to each other even more now. True, maybe they should just leave things as they are. But at this point, it was hard for either them to resist temptation.

"Say...since we're like this...do you mind if maybe we danced again", Patton asked in a somewhat nervous tone. Although this surprised the young blonde, the only thing she could do was smile at her dear friend.

"Sure...I'd like that", she replied in a sweet tone, one which caused him to smile.  
Gently putting her gloved hand in his rough one, the two friends wrapped their hands together as they began to dance around the "dance" floor once more. Just like before, it was as if nothing else existed. The room, the base, their fellow operatives, nothing else existed, except the two of them and their waltz in the starry space sky. Despite the perfection of this moment however, Rachel could not help but feel hesitant; hesitant about how he flt about her, and how he viewed her. As a result, she felt rather insecure; so insecure that she could not help but open her mouth to speak.

_We watch the season pull up it's own stakes,  
And catch the last weekend of the last week,  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away,"  
_  
"Patton...", Rachel said in a somewhat hesitant tone.

"Yes Rachel", Patton replied in a curious tone.

"I know you're not one to lie...but...did you mean what you said about me being wonderful", she asked in a rather curious tone.

"Of course I did. Why? Did I "offend" you", he asked in a teasing tone, one which caused Rachel to stare at him in slight annoyance.

"No, it's just because everyone thinks I'm so great, but I'm not like that at all", she replied in a somber tone. "Sometimes I feel like I'm being stereotyped as a Mary-Sue."

"Huh", he replied in a clear tone of confusion.

"That's someone who is practically perfect and flawless in every way, and is loved by everyone", she calmly explained.

"I think you're just worrying about nothing Rachel", he sweetly replied.

"Really", she asked.

"Yeah. Look, I've known you for a long time Rachel, and long enough that I know you're not perfect", he replied. "You have your good qualities and bad qualities that show just like everyone else...but you always try to work out your problems and mistakes without complaining too much...that's what makes you so wonderful to me and so many others..."

_You have stolen my heart,  
You have stolen my heart,_

And as he said those words, the young girl could not help but blush a light shade of pink as she felt her heart ship a beat. As those words echoed through her head, they only helped reinforce her love for her friend; he saw her as she is and cares for her as she is. And in all honesty, she could not help but love him even more for that. Being with him like this made her realize how much she wished she could tell him how she truly felt felt about him, and be with him as more than just his friend, despite their positions. Regardless of what she wanted though, Rachel decided that the only way to show her friend gratitude was to thank him properly. But as she opened her mouth to speak, the raven-haired boy beat her to it as he opened his own mouth to speak.  
"Say Rachel...do you mind if I tell you something", Patton asked.

"Oh, no. Of course not", the young blonde girl replied. "What is it that you want to tell me?"

"Well...this is kind of embarrassing for me to talk about but...there's this girl that I like", he replied as he blushed a light shade of pink. Unfortunately, his reaction caused Rachel to stare at him in both shock, and a smaller than intended reaction of disappointment on her part.

"Oh...so you like a girl...", she asked in a calm yet hurtful tone, careful not show her disappointment.

"Well...it's more like love...actually...", he calmly replied in a happy sounding tone, one which only brought more disappointment to the young girl's heart.

"I see...Tell me though...why are you bringing this up to me so suddenly", she asked.

"Uh, well...being here with you like this, made me realize how much I'd like to be with her like this tonight", the young boy replied in a somber tone, one which only hastened Rachel's inner sorrow as well. Despite this however, the young girl used her fine acting skills and put on a smile for him, so as to keep him happy.

"Well instead of moping around over your own regret, why don't you tell me about her. That might cheer you up", Rachel asked in as a cheerful a tone as she could muster, one which caused a wide smirk to appear on his handsome face.

"I was hoping you'd ask", he replied in a flirtatious tone, causing the young blonde to stare at him in confusion.

_Invitation only, grand farewells  
Crash the best one of the best ones,  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight  
_  
Well...I met her a few years back when we were still in cadets", he began, his response causing Rachel to stare at him in slight shock.

"You met her in cadets", Rachel asked in a tone of both surprise and disbelief.

"Yeah, I did", he flirtatiously replied. "When I first met her I thought " wow, she's really pretty".

"She seemed like someone who was really nice, and someone I would like as a person, so I decided to talk with her", he further explained to her.

"And did you two become friends", she asked in a calm tone, trying hard to sort out her suspicion about his story.  
"Actually, no", he replied. "When we first met,we didn't get along at all."

"She thought I was some macho doofus, and I thought she was a pompous snob who only cared about being glorious snob", Patton replied as he chuckled at the memory he was telling.

"But then that all changed when we took a training simulation together", he explained, his story now surprising Rachel as she grew further suspicious of his story.

"You took a training simulation together", she asked.

"Cross my heart that it's true. We ended up getting forced to help each other, but from there we grew to start liking each other as friends", he explained, but as he did, in only furthered the shock and suspicion that Rachel felt running through her system.

"After that simulation, we continued to deepen our friendship. But as we did, I couldn't help but fall for how strong, passionate, brave and kind girl she was, and still is. That all I want to ensure her happiness and safety, even if it meant I could only be her friend", he replied in a low, romantic tone. And as he did, the raven-haired boy could not help but notice the confused yet stressed out look on his friend's face.

"Patton, I...I don't understand", she replied in a confused, and stress filled tone.

"What do you mean", he asked.

"Because...from what you're describing, you almost make it sound like I'm-"

"You are...I love you Rachel...more than anything else in the world...", he said in an honest, yet low and romantic tone.

_You have stolen my heart,  
You have stolen my heart_

And as heard those words, all Rachel could do was stare at him silently, a blank look of surprise clearly plastered on her beautiful face as she did. Never once in a million years would she assume that Patton loved her as more than a friend. And yet at the same time she couldn't believe how she stupid she was to not notice, given how obvious his actions were and are. Regardless though, she could not but feel happiness and joy, but also sorrow and embarrassment as she continued to stare at him, unsure of what to say in response, something Patton noticed.

"O-Oh uh...oh my...I don't know what to say, I'm so overwhelmed", Rachel replied in a tone of clear flusteration and embarrassment, red blush crawling up her soft face as she did.

"Well, say something, you're starting to worry me here", Patton replied in a somewhat nervous tone, unsure now if he had made her uncomfortable with confessing his true feelings.

"Well...all I can say is...thank you...", she sweetly replied, only to feel bad as she saw her friend look at her in disappointment. "I know that's probably not the answer you wanted to hear...but I can't tell you how I truly feel Patton..."

"I would've accepted your answer either way Rachel...but I'm not happy that you're not telling me the truth", he replied in a somewhat stern manner, a small trace of anger clear on his face as he did.

"Patton, you know I can't say how I truly feel", she replied in her usual stern manner.

"I know why you can't say it...but that doesn't mean that you don't want to", he replied in a stern manner.

"Yes, but I can't just go blurting out how I feel. Something you just did, and shouldn't have done", she sternly replied.

"I know, but...being with you like this...I couldn't keep it in any longer...I was eating away at me...And I'm sure it's eating away at you too", he replied in a sad yet sweet sounding tone as he looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. And as he did, the young girl could not help but stare at him as she absorbed his words, for he was right; her love was eating away at her.

But as she came to this realization, a small moment of silence came upon them as they stayed lost in each others eyes. This moment however, only came to a halt once Rachel re turned to reality, a sorrowful look in her eyes as she went to open her mouth to speak.

"It does...but it's not something I can control", she sadly admitted. 'I just wish you could understand."

"I do understand", he replied.  
"No, you don't ", she replied.

" Yes I do", the young boy replied.

"No you don't Patton", she sternly replied.

"Yes I do", Patton sternly replied. "I understand what it's like to like someone as more than a friend, but know I could never get past friendship because of how the other person feels."

"Maybe, but you don't understand what it's like to be under constant watch. To want to express your feelings but then never say how you feel because of who you are, and because of what might happen if you did", she explained in a stern tone, trying hard to hide the sorrow very clearly noticeable in her voice.

"I do understand! But if you don't think I do then make me understand", he sternly replied, causing her to stare at him in a rather shocked manner. "I don't want you to suffer Rachel, but I understand I can't force you to be mine."

"But still I...I can't watch you suffer like this", he replied. "I want to make you happy and watch you smile...You work so hard for all of us Rachel...don't you think you deserve to have what makes you happy...?"

_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration,  
One good stretch before our hibernation,  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well  
_  
And as he spoke those words, a moment of silence came upon them as their waltz ended. As it did, Rachel could not help but feel saddened by Patton's words; they said everything she wanted yet did not want to hear, and they also furthered her love of her friend. As much as she wanted to run away at this very moment, the young blonde could not resist him any longer. As temptation continued to pull her in, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled her friend into a tight hug that he fully accepted as he embraced her, a few small tears running down her cheeks as she continued to embrace him.

_Sleep well,  
Sleep well,  
__Sleep well,  
Sleep well_

"Oh Patton...I do want you...so much that it's too much pain to bear sometimes", sh said in a melancholy tone.

"I know", he replied in a soft tone. "But even though I'll accept your answer either way, I'll still be with you as a loyal friend...because I want to be with you...and make you happy someway."

"I see...thank you...", Rachel sweetly yet softly replied.

"It's my pleasure", Patton softly answered. And once more, silence came upon the two would be lovers as they lovingly embraced each other, never wanting to let go. This moment however, only became interrupted by Rachel opening her mouth to speak, ending the silence once more.

"Patton...you said you would do anything to make me happy...right?...", she softly asked.

"Of course I would...", he softly answered.

"Then would you do me the honour of showing me what I'm giving up", she softly asked, her request causing the raven-haired boy to cringe in hesitation.

"Are you sure", he asked in a concerned tone.

"I am", she softly replied.

Although worried for her future sake, the young Drill Sergeant realized that despite his hesitance, he could not disobey the young girl's orders. Breaking their hug, the raven-haired boy took his beloved into his arms and began to passionately kiss her bare chest and neck. And as he did, the young girl could not help but become entranced by the moment, mewing in delight as he continued to plant passionate kisses on her.

_You have stolen,  
You have stolen,  
You have stolen my heart,  
_  
"Oh Patton...that feel so nice", she softly spoke.

"Good...I'm glad to know that you're happy", he softly replied as he continued to passionately plant kisses on her chest, her mewing in delight as he did. But as he began to kiss her neck, the young blonde's mews turned into girlish giggles, causing him to look up at her with his usual devilish grin plastered on his face.

"What, are you ticklish there", he asked in a devious tone.

"What? Oh no, I'm not ticklish there. You just happened to rub your lips on me the wrong way ", she nervously replied.

"You're lying", he deviously replied.

"No, I'm no-", Rachel began, only to be cut off as he began to frantically kiss her neck, causing her to laugh in girlish delight. Her laughter however only continued for a small moment or so before the two found themselves staring into each others eyes once more, the pain of their desires as well as their set-backs continuing to dance through their heads as their moment of sorrowful happiness continued.

I watch you spin around in your highest heels,  
You are the best one, of the best ones,  
We all look like we feel

"Are you sure you want to give this up", the raven haired boy asked in a low, sorrowful tone.

"I'm afraid so Patton...Love is not a luxury I can currently afford", the young girl replied in a authoritative yet melancholy tone.

"I understand", he replied in a low tone, trying his best to sound confident.

"But...", she began, the tone in her voice catching his attention. "Tonight, I don't want to be the strong and passionate Rachel that everyone respects...or in your case loves."  
"Right now...I just want to be the Rachel who wants to you for you...even though she knows she can't...", she softly explained in a somewhat optimistic tone, her smile causing Patton to smile sweetly at her.

"Well, I guess you and I are on the same wave length...because right now, I just want to be the Patton that loves and wants you" , he replied, his response causing her to smile.  
Now caressing her soft cheek with his rough hand, the young boy leaned in and gently kissed his beloved on his lips. Although surprised by this sudden movement from her potential lover, the young girl gave into her desires and gently kissed him back. And just as their waltz had commenced, ti was as if their lives and positions no longer existed. Of what remained, all that existed around theme was the floor, the starry sky, the two lovers and the love that they could not share.

_You have stolen my,  
You have stolen my,  
You have stolen my heart  
_  
The End

Disclaimer- I do not own KND, it is the soul property of Tom Warburton, Curious Pictures, and Cartoon Network.


End file.
